bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubasa Kokusa
Tsubasa Kokusa (翼枯草, Lit. Wings of Dead Grass) is the current Captain of Squad Five, known both for his gentle and caring personaliy and his hideous figure; the latter of which is a byproduct of a powerful magical backlash of a failed Kurohitsugi spell, of which Tsubasa barely surrived. Prior to his captaincy he was the Lieutenant of Squad Three, serving as such up until his accident, where he was relieved of duty. After he had recovered however, he strived to master the spell until he had accomplished it, driven by his pride; at which point he managed to worsen several of the previously inflicted injuries. This training had unforeseeable consequences though, as when he had mastered the spell its energies fused with his own Reiatsu in order to create a phenomenon unique to him and which to this date has remained an unsolved mystery, of which not even the 12th Squad have found a solution, or an explanation for that matter. Appearance Having been gruesomely mutiliated by the force of his own spell, Tsubasa looks nothing like he once did in his youth, he stands at a relatively small stature of 5'8" feet and dresses most commonly in a dark-blue Kinagashi whom reaches down to just past his ankles, wearing the Captain's Haori over these vestments, the inside of the Haori is colored in a deep-set crimson. He is also at certain times seen wearing a rather odd garment consisting of two sleeves of silvery fur, taken from an animal of some sort. Tsubasa's face has been described by some to be a mask of horror, the backlash of his spell caused much of the facial structure to droop, twist and diminish causing him to appear milleniums old and very menacing, which is ironic given his personality. Perhaps the most iconic part of his appearance though is the many effeminate accessories he wears, including a form of unique black lipstick, whom have been noted as having other uses as well. He also wears a necklace of sort whom seem to be made of some sort of golden material, along with several rings upon some of his fingers. Figure-wise, Tsubasa appears as very lean and thin, with hardly no visible muscles at all which further accentuate his effeminate, if still hideous appearance. Personality In sharp contrast to his grotesque appearance, Tsubasa is a very kind and gentle person at heart and treats his peers, subordinates and yes even total strangers and enemies with the utmost respect and humbleness. He always uses honorfics when speaking to people he doesn't know although he calls every member of his Squad by their first name, symbolizing the informality and general acceptance of Squad Five. And as the "trinkets" he adorns himself with may suggest Tsubasa acts in a flamboyant and quite effeminate way, including hand-flaps, giggling and dressing in female clothing: Which absolutely doesn't compliment his appearance in any way! Also, having learned the hard way that giving oneself too high challenges is bound to incur serious consequences Tsubasa has become very talented at nurturing the members of his own division; a division which is largely comitted to nurturing and developing Shinigami of great skill. And by using himself as an example he has discouraged many of his subordinates from taking foolhardy or rash decisions. Despite his good-heartedness Tsubasa still acknowledges himself as a Captain of the Gotei 13 and is a ruthless adversary whom keeps Soul Societies best interests at heart as he engages in combat. Proving himself to be worthy of the trust placed upon him. History Not yet revealed Synopsis Nothing yet﻿ Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: 'As expected of a Captain of the Gotei 13, Tsubasa commands an immense amount of Spiritual Power, this Reiryoku has been noted as being a dual-type, as the influence of the latent residual energies of the backlash warps his power into something akin to the effects of hollowfication. Tsubasa's Reiatsu is pitch-black with a deep-purple outline identical to the Reiatsu unleashed by the infamous Kurohitsugi spell. And like former Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, his Spiritual Pressure comes in waves. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: '''Despite his appearance and frail body; Tsubasa is an incredibly talented Swordsman of such prodigeous calibre that he is fully capable of using many of the high-level techniques associated with the art - he uses Zanjutsu as his primary form of combat something which also serves to explain his great level of skill in the field: Tsukasa usually favors sly feints and indirect attacks whom are meant to surprise the opponent and thus make them lower their guard, and then follow up with a powerful technique. *'Hitotsume: Nadegiri (一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place - Tsubasa often relies on this technique to easily kill opponents as the attack itself is painless and humane, which Tsubasa much prefers to any other trait. *'Saisho-shu: Hasai' (最初翼破砕, "First Hand: Crush"): *'Byōshin: Hatsubai' (秒針発売, "Second Hand: Release") Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: 'While by no means a Master in this field, Tsubasa possesses a large degree of skill nevertheless, being fit to hold his own should he ever be disarmed, atleast for a short amount of time - he is also knowledgeable about one of the higher-tier techniques associated with Hakuda , and is fit to use it to incapacitate an opponent if he needs a larger degree of force. '''Shunpo Expert: '''Tsubasa's skill in Shunpo has suffered severely, and while he is still better than the average seated officer he can become winded trying to keep up with his fellow Captains, and may even have difficulties when it comes to keeping pace with even Lieutenants. 'Kidō Master: 'Tsubasa's skill in Kido is easily on master level and he is known to make use of it in battle if need be, albeit not his preferred way of combat he is proficient enough to cast spells up to level 85 - albeit he does require the incantation to cast spells of higher level than level 81; his skills while on a master level, are not anything special - he is however capable of using Kurohitsugi should he desire to do so, despite the spell being higher than his skill level would allow - but that can very likely be attributed to his accident and is thus not a direct result of his own capabilities, the spell does tire him out rather conciderably though. *'Barrier Master: Tsubasa is a master at barrier-creation, and he usually wards himself with several powerful spells while preparing to battle powerful opponents; and he always place wards to protect his blind spots and vulnerable flanks. 'Stats' 'Residual Energies' As a byproduct of having absorbed the residual energies of the very spell that backlashed upon him, Tsubasa is capable of doing things whom are commonly associated with the spell in question, along with calling upon parts of it for offense, defense and suplementary reasons. *'Energy Javelins: '''Tsubasa is capable of procuring a form of energy Javelin from his palms which can either be thrown or kept as an additional weapon, or a subsitute should he be disarmed. The Javelin when thrown is capable of plunging its way trough most defenses and strike at what they conceal - and it is suspected that what he actually summons is the spears of energy whom are conjured upon the casting of the Kurohitsugi spell. Something which is further accentuated by the fact that they too are black with a purple outline. *'Pressure Augmentation: By drawing upon the gravity-like properties of the energies within him Tsubasa has demonstrated the ability to increase the pressure of his own, or others Reiatsu to great heights, so much in fact that if it is concentrated to its peak it can force even Captain-level opponents in knee. *'Personal Barrier: '''Due to the sheer power of the spell whose energies he harbors Tsubasa is insuspectible to Kido spells of 60th level or lower, as the latent energies serve to produce an automatic Haki-like state upon him, which cannot be deactivated. This has many drawbacks as well though as this interferes with healing spells and by extension only highly skilled individuals can treat his wounds successfully. *'Enhanced Kurohitsugi: 'Given the other array of improvements it would only be natural that the spell of origin became more powerful as well and that is indeed the case, this is not limited only to the spells power, but its speed, area of effect and everything else is improved considerably. He can cast the spell without incantation though that cuts its power effectively in half, but it is still a very impressive feat given the spells notorious difficulty. 'Zanpakutō Kōyuri (紅'百合, Lit. Crimson Lily) is Tsubasa's Zanpakuto, and in its sealed state it takes the form of two separate blades, the first is a Tantō, whereas the other is a regular Katana, both of which have a deep-red handle and sheath and are the standard length for their respective types - Kouyuri is a Plant-type Zanpakuto *[[Shikai|'Shikai']]: Kōyuri's release command is "Grow to Adulthood" (成長, Seichou) - upon release the Tantō vanishes and leaves Tsubasa with only the katana, which grows a few inches longer but otherwise doesn't visually change. Shikai Special Ability: 'Kōyuri's abilities rely on the creation and manipulation of artificial life; specifically plants, this works by Kōyuri drawing on Tsubasa's Reiryoku in order to grow the vegetation around him at tremendously accelerated rates - it is even so extensive that it allows Tsubasa to create entirely new plant species altogether, something Tsubasa does very frequently, both in order to increase his overall combat abilities and for reasons as trivial as decorating, each of the plants work in completely different ways and this gives Kōyuri almost endless possibilities in its usages. *'Enma Tsuru (閻魔蔓, "Devil Tendril"): A plant created almost specifically for offensive purposes, it is created by Tsubasa stabbing Kōyuri's blade down into the ground, and from there expend a moderate portion of his Reiryoku - this will create a seed which will grow at highly accelerated rates onto a monstrous subterrean plant, that in appearance have been described as looking like a huge worm with a large gaping mouth filled with thirteen rows of very sharp theeth-like protrusions. The "worm" moves at great speeds beneath the earth and shoots up from the ground to ambush Tsubasa's enemies with diabolic ferocity; Enma Tsuru has several traits unique to it: **'Fighting Style': Enma Tsuru fights primarily by burrowing underground and appearing straight beneath or in front of the designated target, where it attembs to instantly swoop the poor soul up into its large maw, if it fails its attack it will immediately shoot high up in the air before then to drop down onto the ground and burrow itself back underground; its body forming into a perfect hoop as it does so; if a target stays at one location too long, it will subtly move behind it with its maw closed before then, when it is straight beneath it slowly open its mouth wide so as to cause the ground beneath the subject to crack open and making them plummet down into the plants open maw. **'High Durability': Enma Tsuru is made highly durable in order to withstand the great pressure placed upon it when it burrows underground; it is thus highly durable to most forms of weaponry and great force is needed in order to injure it; it is however less durable on the inside than on the outside. **'Swallowing': If an opponent is swallowed they will undouptably be damaged on their way trough the plants body, most especially the creatures "theeth" which runs down its throat on the inside; usually shredding clothing and flesh alike, albeit the damages are rarely fatal. ***'Stomach Fluids': at the bottom of the plant is pool of gastric fluids that decompose Spiritual Beings at an astoundingly fast rate; and this is the true danger as most opponents whom reach this point very rarely come out alive, and they very commonly only have about one minute before being disintegrated and turned into nutrients. **'Limit': Tsubasa cannot control more than two of these creatures at once, anymore would carry with it a risk of the creatures going berserk - which would decisively be very unpleasant. *'Kiseiko '(寄生子, "Parasite Fruit"): The Kiseiko is a parasite-like plant that Tsubasa can create with just the minimal amount of energy, it doesn't have a "seed" but is instead created trough a form of translucent liquid which Tsubasa usually coats his Zanpakuto with - so that he, when he slashes an opponent will cause them to contract this fluid, which then - immediately upon entering the opponents body effectively roots itself in place; and from there it starts to drain the opponent of bodily fluids such as blood, nutrients and Reiryoku - making it lethal if left untended to for long. *'Seijinmi' (聖人実, "Sage Nut"): Seijinmi is a plant created for the purpose of healing, and it takes on the appearance of a green pill-like nut which is to be eaten by the patient - once inside the nut will expand and will seek out any wounded organ, bone or popped vein or vessel; when an injury is found it will attempt to synthesize with it, and alters its own composistion to match that of the wounded area, so as to be capable of healing the injuries - it is appearantly non-effective on outside wounds however and can only be used to treat internal ones. *'Hasshakōjō' (発射工場, "Missile Plant"): A plant that is set to grow at a range from the enemy; it grows into a moderately sized plant with elongated needle-like petals that are pointed towards the enemy; these petals accumulate ambient energy from its sorroundings and indeed from other attacks as well and use that very energy in order to procure tremendously powerful energy blasts - in addition to these traits, the plant is known to have several variations depending on what Tsubasa finds to be the most useful. **'Sniper': This variation doesn't have normal petals, instead it only possesses a single long spike that protrudes from the center of the flower itself; this spike ends in a very thin point and like the original variation it accumulates energy from the sorroundings and leftover energy from Spiritual Attacks and focuses them into an attack; in this case though - the Sniper plant instead releases it as a very thin beam of hyper-concentrated reishi that travels at speeds equalling 1753 m/s; which is so fast that even the fastest of opponents have no time to dodge. The fact that the beam itself makes no sound or disturbance in the air makes this all the more dangerous - also being hyper-concentrated it is capable of easily bypassing most defenses. **'Absorber': A plant that has its petals scattered in all directions in order to encompass as much of the enviromental energies as possible - as the name suggests this plant focuses solely on absorbing attacks and energy; which it stores in its roots and petals - the petals are edible and will restore a portion of the inbibers lost spiritual energy and heal some of their wounds, though its worthy to note that anyone who knows of the plant can do this - even enemies. ***'Bomb': General Chlorokinesis: Kōyuri's abilities aren't limited to only the plants that Tsubasa himself creates, and Tsubasa is fully capable of manipulating plant-life of all forms within his immediate vicinity without having to exert too much energy, this includes to making roots shoot up from the ground to ensnare or crush and opponent and accelerating the growth-rate of most forms of plants, albeit he does require a good deal of energy to do that: Tsubasa is also capable of reading the "memory" of plant-life around him something which enables him to track an enemy down quite easily by conversing with the vegetation that sorrounds him. [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Not yet Revealed Trivia *He is a character I've long been itching to create. *He is still a work in progress.﻿ Category:Captains Category:Gotei 13 Category:Male